Induction
Induction (also referred to as Chapter 4: Induction) is the fourth and penultimate Zombies map of "The War Machine" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Induction is a large map, being inspired by Dissolution of Harmony from ''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare''. The map is set in war-torn Seoul, South Korea during what appears to be the final hours for the Robot Army. The map ranges from trenches in streets to large buildings, forming a sort of loop. Story Following Roach's sacrifice to defeat Omnitron, Chris ultimately assumes command of SEAL Team Five. In order to fill in the void left by Roach, Chris recruits Alex "Rook" Miller into the team, saying Roach would have approved of the desicion. A couple of weeks later following the mission in Seattle, SEAL Team Five is contacted by the US Military, saying they could use their assistance in fighting off the advancing Robot Army in the war-torn Seoul, South Korea. Accepting the mission, the team is brought to Seoul through a large airship. There, they are debriefed on their mission; to find and neutralize an experimental Havoc Launcher being utilized by the Robot Army to target Allied aircraft. Upon reaching the outskirts of Seoul, the team is loaded into a drop pod, saying that when they get over the city, they must immediately drop, saying if they get too close towards the center of the city, they would be targeted by the Havoc Launcher. Upon reaching the destination, the team, along with several other drop pods, are dropped into Seoul. However, the Havoc Launcher soon targets the drop pods and begins to shoot some of them down. Luckily, by the time the Havoc Launcher attempted to target the team's pod, they had fallen behind some buildings. The pod then crash-lands in the lobby of a hotel after crashing through the building. Upon exiting the wrecked pod, the team discovers that the city is slowly but surely falling under the control of the Robot Army. Chris then reminds the team of their mission before engaging the advancing Robot Army. After mapping out the battlefield, the team locates an American command center in one of the buildings. There, they pinpoint the location of the Havoc Launcher at an enemy encampment near the market area. Knowing that by destroying the Havoc Launcher would give the Allies the aerial advantage, the team hastily work their way towards the entrance to the encampment, which was at a small outdoor mall. Entering the mall, the team eventually clears the area, leaving only the Havoc Launcher. However, the launcher soon changes from engaging Allied aircraft to engaging the team, forcing them into battle. Eventually, the team is able to destroy the engines of the Havoc Launcher, disabling it. The four then approach the Havoc Launcher and proceed to open the door to the launcher, but they are beaten to it; the door opens from the inside, revealing a newer style of robot as he punches Chris down to the ground. Getting up, the robot tells the team to leave the area, otherwise they would perish in the most gruesome of ways. Suddenly, a dark revelation comes to light; the team realizes that the robot's voice is in actuality Roach's. Horrified to see that their friend was rebuilt into a robot, the team attempts to question him, but Omnitron himself appears from the back of the launcher, where he transforms his arm into his signature grenade launcher. Knowing what he was about to do, the team dives away as Omnitron fires a round from his launcher towards where the team was standing. Omnitron then proceeds to explain that Roach is no longer who he once was, instead being a powerful robot known only as Gigabyte. Omnitron then gives the team a choice, either they surrender and become a permanent fixture of his evergrowing Robot Army, or perish along with every remaining human in the city. The team refuses, with Gigabyte coldly telling his former allies to run before revealing a large timer hidden in the ground. As the timer begins to count down from five minutes, Gigabyte explains that the timer corresponds to a massive Scorpion bomb buried deep within the city, which was placed there during the early stages of the battle in Seoul. Omnitron then reveals a shocking twist to the team; they never truly stopped Project Manticore, saying that all they destroyed at the biolab was the waste that was created during the trial runs of the weapon. Omnitron then reveals that he's already shipped massive deposits of weaponized Scorpion to cities around the world, saying within a matter of days, the other bombs will finish their countdowns and detonate, infecting cities around the world with Scorpion, which would continue to spread until the world is completely covered in the agent, ensuring that no human would survive. With no other choice, the team is forced to escape before radioing command of the situation. The team quickly hurries back to the hotel where their drop pod was located. After loading into the pod, Rook takes manual control of the pod, using it to return to the airship above the city. As several other pods arrive, the bomb in the city detonates, causing the entire city to begin to fill with green gas. As the airship leaves the destroyed city, Gigabyte tells Omnitron that the time to pave way for the invasion is nearing fruition, suggesting they head to the command center for Project Manticore, to which Omnitron agrees to. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop the Robot Army from destroying all of Seoul. Songs * TBA. Trivia * This is the first map to feature Rook as a playable character. * The concept and idea of the map is extremely reminiscent of the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare campaign mission of the same name. Category:The War Machine